


Love, Rosa - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [18]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: The contents of the letter, Rosa wrote at the end of Dearly Beloved.  I would recommend reading that piece before reading this.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Devildom Consort Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Love, Rosa - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a set of fics I'm writing for Lucifer! Being as big a stan as I am, I couldn't write just one! I am pairing this with artwork by @lajaldelmira on tumblr! 
> 
> This is angsty and in the form of a letter from Rosa to Lucifer. I've written from his point of view, and I figured a change of pace would be nice. I hope you enjoy this fic!

**Love, Rosa**

Friday could not have been any worse.

No, he chided himself; he was sure it could, but there were only a couple of hours left of said day so chances are, it’ll be _Saturday_ that will be far worse. Rosa was out running errands; he knew they were about his birthday tomorrow. He wasn’t looking forward to the day, it mattered little to him, but she was so happy to spend it with him, he could do little else but indulge her. He was informed they would be going out for the evening Saturday night, and if he were honest; he was looking forward to that. 

He recalled as he walked into his bedroom; Lucifer has never taken Rosa dancing. It seemed tomorrow would be a perfect time to do that, since by merit of it being his birthday; he would have her all to himself. He smirked; that he was looking forward to. After her initiation, finding out she was a white witch, he could use the distraction. 

He smiled some as he set his coat on the back of one of his chairs. It made sense the moment he loved a woman; she was an opposite. Watching that tree in a nearly wilted forest bloom until life along with the earth around her, and the trees neighboring was a sight to see. Lucifer was proud, of course his Lady would have unrivaled white magic. She was early in her apprenticeship, but he had high hopes for her. She was reading voraciously, picking up spells and enchantments quickly. 

Lucifer was lost in thoughts of her skill when he noticed a letter addressed to him, in her handwriting. She left it where he would not miss it; not that he would miss something of this kind. She set it against the mirror in the bathroom. He picked it up, it felt heavy. He was in the process of taking off his dress shirt when he stopped. He walked back to one of the chairs sitting before the fire and took a seat. He opened the envelope, shocked it was nothing but paper making the envelope so heavy. He frowned some, for a moment, he worried. Until he read the greeting. 

_Happy Birthday, Lu,_

_I wanted to buy you something, and I will, but it really wasn’t enough. Then I thought about sex, and yes, we will do that too, but it seemed rather self-serving so, I opted out of THAT being your main gift. So, I settled on writing this out. It’s going to be a long letter, I know it, but I need you to know._

_We talk about it, there are times I know I don’t have to voice it, because, being who you are, you can see it in me. Even so, I need you to know just, how much I love you. I know you’re going through this whole birthday party for me, to humor me, I thank you for that._

_I know I don’t need to tell you how terrified I was when I was first brought to the Devildom. Your words when we first met, on the walk back to the House were some of the harshest, but kind. I know you may not see it that way, but they truly were. Dia tried to paint this as far less dangerous than it truly was. You were the first to tell me to smarten the fuck up, and though, I hated the imposition, I understood it for what it was. I honestly wondered that night and many after why you even bothered to warn me. I just wanted to say thank you just the same._

_You were right, though I know you are aware of this as well. I felt myself drawn to you, as almost every student did. I didn’t think you would give me the time of day, so to speak, so, I decided to stay away from you. I figured, if I gave whatever was going on in my head time away from you; it would fade. It almost did, you know. I was getting comfortable, well, at the very least not scared out of my fucking mind. Dia clearly noticed, which was why he started throwing me at you. Most days I still feel dread thinking about how obvious he was, and where that put you. I hated it; I’ll admit._

_I hated it because I knew you wanted nothing to do with me, and I thought it wholly unfair to us both. Then I noticed you really didn’t like me around, and, at that point there was little I could do to change his mind. I know you disliked me for it, and I swear, (I’m laughing as I write this let me just say) I tried EVERYTHING to get out of it._

_I know it seems like I’m recapping every aspect of our relationship, but, there’s a point, I promise. I want you to know when I changed my mind. I want you to know why. I want you to know all this because of where I will be going, because of what I will have to do._

_I received a visit from the Archangel Gabriel._

Lucifer stopped reading. A rage so hot and pure went through him. _How fucking dare, they?! They knew fucking better!_ He was shaking with his fury when he came to his feet but kept reading. 

_He came with an…ultimatum, or, I am sure he would consider it…for the lack of a better word, an exchange. It was either their pressing you to give more than you already have, or I go to the Celestial Realm to learn their magic. Lu, I need you to know; I for one do not want you to give more. I for one, will draw the line here. I know you’ll be furious with me; I know why. I need you to know my reasoning, my love. I need you to understand, you have given enough, as your wife, as your lover, I will not stand by their taking another piece of you._

_I know you’ll growl at me; this isn’t my call to make, you’ll say. Yes, Lu, it is because I love you. My choice is to love you. I choose you. I’m not going to change their fucking minds; I know enough from what you have informed me, what Diavolo himself has told me; it is pointless. I am going there, because I won’t have it said that I won’t stand by you, that I wouldn’t be there for you. They count on everyone around you to eat each other, to toss you into the fires to spare themselves, and no, Lucifer. That will not be me, it will NEVER be me._

_I am informed this will take several months, up to a year, and, as my heartbreaks at being away from you for so long, the idea of letting them get something out of you, it’s not a price I’m willing to pay._

_I know you’ll say, that with taking me; it’s much the same, and normally I would be inclined to agree. I’m no fool, Gabriel approached me when I spoke with Diavolo, because I mean, they knew if he came to me while you were present, or you’d toss THEM in a fire._

Lucifer smirked some of that as he took a seat at the foot of his bed. His wings still twitching with ire. He read on. 

_So, they approached me with Dia and he, err, didn’t let them off easily. He basically lawyered their ass and I will be allowed to take my phones and have access to contacting you. I will not be allowed to leave if I wish to continue to learn from them but the moment, I decide I am done, I will be allowed to leave. I am going specifically to learn how to control my magic since, it seems I am far beyond any white mage in your realm or mine._

_I need to do this, baby. I need to do this for me. I need to do this for you, darling. Demons aren’t going to change their mind overnight, if at all, if their decision is to hate me. I don’t really care about that, but I do care about being able to defend myself. I want to be formidable enough so crossing me makes them flinch. I’m not about to be a fucking victim in my own home; I refuse._

_I know this will be hard on us all, I still haven’t found a way in letting your brothers know. The last thing I want do is hurt anyone, least of all you, baby. I want you to know that I love you to the point of pain. I say this because it hurts to do this, but it would hurt more to see you bend to them and I just…I don’t have that in me, Lu. Let them think they have the better of me; I’m used to working with that, I’m used to being underestimated. I’m not going up there to be defiant, or to dishonor what we have. I’m not going there to cause problems, I need to learn what I need to survive, whether they like it or not._

_I am sure many would not look fondly upon me, and I’m sure, Lucifer, you are as shocked as me. Angels, looking down at a white witch married to the Devil? No! Never! I am to learn from the Virtues, Lu. I honestly don’t know what I did to have that specific consideration but I’m almost certain they’re not going to be happy about the imposition._

_I am set to leave a week from your birthday, Daddy. I know you’ll be angry with me, and honestly I can’t say I wouldn’t be pissed off with you making a decision like this by yourself, but I know you would do it if the outcome was worth it, and this is what I think of it._

_Having you be a part of my life has been one of the most infuriatingly beautiful high points in my life. I love you to your sense of humor, even the one you aren’t aware of. I love your sense of style; I love how you carry yourself. Fuck, I even love how you READ._

Lucifer laughed some at that, his wings were now relaxed on the bed. He wasn’t aware he was smiling until he laughed. He would talk with her about the Celestial Realm, until then, he would keep her words near. 

_What I really love most? I love your devotion. Everything you set out to do, you do it to best of your ability. I love your dedication to doing right by your family, right by me, even when our relationship wasn’t the best. Even when I fantasized about smothering you…I miss those days sometimes._

Lucifer chuckled, “I miss them too, beloved….”

_I love the smile you wear when you wake up beside me. I love the feel of your body pressed into mine. I love being in the same room, even if we’re doing different things. I love that you’d never let me have a win I didn’t earn. I love that you let me be myself, even when I’m petty or silly. I love that we understand each other because we know what it’s like to bear so much responsibility. I love that all I must do is look at you, and you know exactly what I need._

_I love how you get annoyed with your brothers’ bullshit, but if it isn’t causing the House harm, you let them do what they do. I know I’ve told you many times how much I adore your voice, but it isn’t just because it’s sexy to me. I love it because you can soothe me faster than anyone in my life, because I know, when you tell me something will be okay, it’s because you fucking mean it. I trust you, Lu. Despite what we’ve been through, I trust you with everything, with me, with everything I value, mi rey._

_I guess, I just need you to know this, because being apart is going to be difficult. I know you enough to know this will hurt, Lu. It may bring back many difficult memories, baby, but I need you to remember I am on your side, will always be on your side. I love you to my last breath, Lucifer. I want you to have the absolute best birthday, I know I did, and it was because you were with me._

_Now, as you always leave me with a beautiful poem, I would do mi Rey a disservice by not providing him the same._

_Sitting next_

_to you_

_is like_

_taking a sip_

_of eternity,_

_the sun, the stars,_

_the sky_

_never tasted_

_so good. – Christy Ann Martine_

_Love,_

_Rosa_

Lucifer felt stripped bare. He was angry, angry because of their manipulation. Angry because they knew her well enough to know she’d never accept passing the responsibility to him. It hurt because he loved her so desperately, he wasn’t sure he could take her being away from him for so long. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, it was so foreign to him, he so rarely cried. What would he do? What could be done? Diavolo pulled through for them, for _him._ He trusted the Demon Prince to protect her if anything because giving her up was not something Diavolo would do willingly. 

He folded his letter back carefully, making certain not to crease the pages before placing it back in the envelope. He came to his feet, walking over to his nightstand, he set it in the top drawer beside the garter she gave him. He closed the drawer just as Rosa stepped into the bedroom, her hands full of garment bags and shopping bags. 

She didn’t notice him at first, Lucifer noted, her hands were far too full. He came to his feet, to go and help her with her purchases. Rosa gasped with pleasure at seeing him; her face lit up, it moved him how easily he made her day. 

“Thank you! The others offered to help but, to be fair they were on my last nerve and I didn’t feel like having a meltdown!” she joked as she made her way to the couch and coffee table, setting items down left and right just as he did. She looked to him and grinned, “I found everything I wanted, thank goodness!” she exclaimed happily. 

“I read your letter,” he said without preamble. He watched as her eyes turned tender and pained. This was painful for her too and knowing that made his heart ease. Deep down, he dreaded the ease in which she made the decision to leave him, but as her eyes filled with tears, he knew, his heart was leaving the Devildom, while her heart would remain with him. 

“I couldn’t find the words, to say it aloud, because it hurt, to say it aloud,” she whispered as her tears ran unchecked down her face. 

“I said I would never leave you, and I will not,” he whispered as he rested her brow against hers. “I gave you my word, you can summon me to you anywhere, even if they loathe it. What we have cannot be broken, even by Him,” Lucifer whispered. 

“I know you’re angry…,” she began with a sob.

“I am, but not with you, beloved. I know your heart; I know your motivations; you are also correct. Nobody on Earth or in the Devildom can prepare you to master your magic. It is the ideal place, assuming they instruct you well,” was his solemn reply. 

“I think Diavolo did a great deal to help me,” she whispered. 

“I have no doubt he made sure the price they paid was steep. In this I guarantee he was merciless. You are an asset to us and not one who will part with, especially not to the Celestial Realm,” he agreed. 

“I didn’t want to ruin tomorrow, but I couldn’t not tell you,” she whispered. 

“You could not ruin anything by doing right by those you love, Rosa. I,” he scoffed out a laugh with no amusement, “…I find it so telling I would fall in love with someone who would do for me-,” he could not finish. He swallowed once, twice as he closed his eyes. “-nobody ever has,” he replied, his voice strained.

“What wouldn’t I do for the love of you?” she let out a sob. 

“If they harm you, He is going to wish he ended me all those centuries ago; for I will raze it all; every being in the three realms will feel my pain,” he whispered as he took her face in both hands. 

Rosa touched his face with her right hand and smiled, “I love you so much, Lu. I know I keep saying it, but I know this will hurt us both, and you’ll be dealing with six brothers who will be equally hurt. I don’t even know how I will tell them, _mi Rey_. Mammon knows, though he freaked out, and honestly, after being so long without someone to talk to, Lu, please take it easy on him, well, you know what I mean,” she said with a sigh. 

Lucifer sighed, “I’m giving them two weeks, beloved. To accept what is going on, and, you will contact me at least once a day,” he whispered. 

“I will, you message me too, even if it’s just to vent, okay?” she replied kindly.

“…you’ll get countless texts if that’s the case, my darling,” he chuckled some. 

“I mean…there are worse things, Lu. I mean, you could be me going up where I’m essentially going to be judged for loving you,” she said with a sigh. 

“My darling, you are more deserving to be an Angel than any of those judgmental fucks. You found it in yourself to love me, to love us all, to know what we are and still do so. Compassion, tenderness, kindness, everything they are supposed to embody. You bow to no one; do you understand me? They will try, Rosa, because you are human. You bow to no one,” he instructed her ardently. 

“I’m angry too, Lu, and, sometimes, that’s enough to get me through it. They won’t have the drop on me like the Devildom did,” she admitted with a slight smile.

He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her lips again, “You hated it here.”

“I sure as fuck did,” she laughed as she returned the kiss. 

“What changed your mind?” he asked as he pulled her flush against him.

“Err, I thought that was obvious…not you,” she teased making him grin

“Oh, my charm did not sway you?” he purred into her right ear.

“I often wondered if you were doing it on purpose…,” she muttered with a laugh.

“I was….” He snickered. 

“Fuck you!” she laughed making him laugh too.

“You were going out of your way to ignore me, I did not like it,” he murmured. 

“You were doing ignore-worthy shit,” she teased softly as she pulled him in for a kiss. 

“You could not ignore me, even when you tried, vixen,” he sighed into her mouth. 

“This is true, baby,” she replied before she noticed what time it was on Lucifer’s mantle clock. “Happy Birthday, my King,” she replied softly as he rested his brow back on hers. 

_“Age cannot wither her, nor_

_custom stale_

_Her infinite variety. Other_

_women cloy_

_The appetites they feed, but she_

_makes hungry_

_Where most she satisfies,”_

Lucifer quoted to her, making Rosa tear up as she embraced him fiercely. 

“It is a Happy Birthday, because of you,” he added reverently as he held her to him, committing to memory what it felt with her pressed against him. What little good in him was wrapped in her loving embrace and his Father and his little peons were best to remember that, save the string of patience snap with their necks. 

**Author's Note:**

> The last quote is from Shakespeare. It's one of the biggest motivators in my development of Rosa's relationships with the Lords. I hope you all enjoyed this, the next piece will be smutty, gird thine loins! ;)


End file.
